A New Horizon
by Mahichan
Summary: Chi-Chi found a child and took her in. Now the child's mysterious hertiage is slowly revealing itself.
1. Trouble and Surprises

Standard Disclaimer: No, I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters. I wish I did.

Trouble and Surprises

Chi-Chi sat at her kitchen table thinking about the changes in her life. The past three years had brought many new faces into her group of friends and family. Smiling to herself, Chi-Chi recalled the day that she had found the oddest addition to her family. It had been two years ago.

The day was cold and rain was coming, Chi-Chi could feel it in the air. Quickly, she gathered the laundry from the clothesline. Hearing a noise behind her, Chi-Chi tensed and turned to look into the tree line. Her eyes scanned the edge of the forest as she carefully approached. Unsure of herself she thought, 'Why am I doing this? Goku isn't here and Gohan is off with Videl. It couldn't be Goten, he's sleeping in his room.' Slightly disturbed by her thoughts, Chi-Chi continued to look for the source of the noise.

Hearing a strange growl to her right, Chi-Chi whirled around to find a small child scampering up a nearby tree. Making sure to mask her initial fright, she began to make soothing sounds, trying to coax the toddler closer. Using slow movements, she made her way towards the child. With it's teeth bared, eyes narrowed Chi-Chi could not make out whether the face belonged to a girl or a boy. The child was covered in a animal skin, making the distinction almost impossible.

Suddenly, the child leapt at her. Throwing her arms up, Chi-Chi instinctively caught the baby. Snarling and thrashing, the little being tried to escape her grasp. Holding the struggling form firmly, she quickly made her way back to the house.

Securing the child snugly under her arm, Chi-Chi phoned her friend Bulma.

"Moshi moshi?" 

"Bulma? I need your help with something." Chi-Chi told her.

"Sure." Bulma answered, after Chi-Chi explained what had happened. "Trunks, Bra and I will be right there."

Hanging up the phone, Chi-Chi turned the child in her arms to take a closer look. What she saw almost made her drop the poor thing. Staring back at her was a slightly altered version of her husband's face. Curiosity made her unable to wait for Bulma's help. Pacing the kitchen, Chi-Chi heaved a sigh of relief when she heard Bulma call her from the door.

The two women set their children to play as they fought with the new baby. It took all of their combined strength and knowledge to strip and bathe the child. They both agreed it was worth it though when they discovered that the wild child was a little girl. Chi-Chi had always wanted a little girl, so it was decided that Chi-Chi would raise her. After feeding the little girl what seemed to be an unusual amount of food (for a human toddler at least), they discussed naming her. As the girl fell asleep, Chi-Chi decided on Mahi.

Chi-Chi sighed as she brought herself out of her daydreaming. Mahi and Goten would be returning soon and she still had to fix dinner. Mahi and Bra had tagged along with Goten and Trunks to explore some caves nearby. 'Trunks and Bra will be hungry as well.' Chi-Chi thought as she doubled her recipes. She still couldn't figure out how Mahi ate as much as the others when she wasn't even a Sayjin.

"Konichiwa, Kaasan!" Goten called as he flew past her towards his room. The other children mumbled their greetings as they followed him.

After feeding the hungry group and settling them all in bed, Chi-Chi sat down and began to remember the past once again.

Trunks and Goten shared them same reaction when they learned of the newest addition to the family. Neither boy was very pleased to say the least. Gohan and Videl had been excited, as was Goku when he returned. Vegita was unimpressed, as usual. Bra had immediately begun playing with her. The others had yet to meet Mahi, being busy with their own families. Mahi seemed to ignore all of them, except Vegita. For some reason, Mahi would always seem to find her way to him. Vegita was constantly bringing the girl back to Chi-Chi or Bulma and demanding that they keep a closer eye on her. Hoping that they would eventually be friends, Chi-Chi and Bulma insisted that Trunks and Goten take Mahi and Bra with them on their little adventures. This seemed to annoy everyone, except Bra, but they dealt with it as best as they could.

Mahi was bored. It had been a week since she last went on an adventure with the boys and Bra. Today however, the boys had gone with their tousans to train and Mahi was alone. Chi-Chi had tried to get her to study, but Mahi wasn't interested. Climbing up into a tree on the edge of the forest, Mahi began to dream of the day when her tousan would take her to go train. So caught up in her dreaming, Mahi didn't notice that the branch she was resting on had started to break. Beginning to fall, Mahi resisted the urge to scream, and let her instincts take over. Failing to hit the ground, Mahi opened her eyes. To her astonishment, she was hovering a good ten feet off the ground. Curious, Mahi pushed against the air with her feet. Flying higher into the sky, Mahi's eyes opened wide. Deciding to practice until she was as fast as her tousan, Mahi flew around some more.

A few months later, Bulma came up with a great adventure for Bra's fifth birthday. The dragonballs were available and she thought that the kids would enjoy going out to find them. Vegita agreed announcing that this would be great practice flying for Bra. He reminded the boys that one of them would have to carry Mahi (whom they thought couldn't fly).

While following Trunks, Goten and Bra on a search through the woods for a dragonball, Mahi got left behind. With Goten using the dragonball radar, he, Trunks and Bra got a little too excited about finding a dragonball not far from where they were searching. Forgetting about Mahi, they quickly flew over to where the dragonball radar showed it to be. Mahi was too scared of ridicule to let them see her trying to fly. So she attempted to follow them on foot. It wasn't long before Mahi realized they were too far ahead of her for her to see them. She had a strange feeling about where they were but that too disappeared after a minute. Alone in the dark forest, Mahi began to search for a way home. 

Suddenly realizing that they had left Mahi, Trunks, Bra and Goten started to search for her. When night fell and they still couldn't find her, they sped off for home knowing that they would be in trouble for being so careless, but hoping Mahi would already be there. Chi-Chi and Goku were searching for them when they arrived home. 

"Um, where's Mahi?" Goku asked them, looking around.

"Well, we kind of lost her. It was an accident! One minute she was with us, the next she was gone." Goten explained, in a rush.

"You mean you flew off and left her, and now you can't find her again?!!?" Chi-Chi shrieked.

"Hai. We're really sorry. We got too caught up in finding this dragonball, and we forgot she was with us." Trunks admitted, looking at the ground.

"What is going on here?" Vegita demanded, walking out of the house. "Where's the little brat? Is she the cause of all this?"

"We, um, lost her Tousan." Trunks explained, not looking him in the eye.

"And now because of your carelessness we all have to go out and search for her?!!?!" Vegita shouted.

Bra ran to her room, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten her friend.

"And dinner will be late again!" Chi-Chi complained.

"Why don't you stay here with Bulma and fix dinner Chi-Chi. The rest of us will search for Mahi. we can spot her quickly from the air, so it shouldn't take long." Goku offered.

"Okay, Goku. But why don't you have Piccolo and Krillin go with you? The more people we have looking, the quicker she will be safe and sound here at home."

And so Goku, Vegita, Goten and Trunks went to get Piccolo and Krillin. On the way they met up with Gohan. After finding out what was going on, Gohan decided that he would join them in the search. Krillin was all for helping out and Piccolo, while not excited about it, was deeply concerned. He was supposed to meet this child for the first time tonight at the dinner Chi-Chi and Bulma were having. Reasoning that he could still help find her without having seen her, Piccolo agreed to team up with the rest. As the group got to the place where the boys and Bra had left Mahi they decided to split up and all search in different directions. As Piccolo set off East, he started sensing a strange power level. Thinking that someone may have found her ahead of him, Piccolo sped off towards it. When he neared the place where the power level was, Piccolo was astonished at how far he had traveled. Surely Mahi hadn't gotten this far in the few short hours she had been missing. He started to turn back, but something flying low through the trees caught his attention. When he scanned the area again he saw them. A little girl trying to evade someone who was pursuing her. 

'Goku would have told me if Mahi had potential power. Wouldn't he?' Piccolo thought. 'No matter, the child needs help, whomever she is.' 

Piccolo flew down and landed just a few yards away from them. But before he could make a move, the unknown being caught the fleeing girl.

"Now I have you." the being laughed.

Angry, Mahi turned to face this being. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

"I want that dragonball you and your friends found. It will be very useful to my friends and I." the being announced. "You weakling human, give it to me. You can not escape from the mighty Petorochi. She is the queen of all Detori. We are a race of great warriors. Our queen has decided that this planet is perfect for her to own and the dragonballs will make her youthful forever. And her power will remain undefeatable. So hand over that dragonball!" 

"But I don't have one." Mahi shouted.

"Then I'll just have to find your friends. I'm sure they will have that dragonball. And just so that you can't warn them, you get to stay here in my ship." saying that, Krogi tossed Mahi into a ship that Piccolo had not noticed before. He waited to see what would happen next, hoping that Mahi would get herself out so that he could go to warn the others. 

"They won't give the dragonball to you." Mahi yelled.

"Then I'll just have to kill them and take it. Three puny little kids like that could never hope to win against me. I, Krogi, am one of the elite warriors." Krogi shrugged.

As Mahi began to get upset over the plans Krogi had for the other kids, Krogi spotted Piccolo.

"Ahh. A spy? Think you're going to warn those puny brats? Well, I won't give you the chance." Krogi yelled.

Sensing that Krogi was more powerful than he was, Piccolo used the telepathic link that had formed between Gohan and himself to call him. 'Gohan! Gohan, I need your help with this one.'

'Piccolo-san? Where are you?' Gohan asked.

'Head East from where we split up. You'll come straight to me. A girl is here, I thinks it's Mahi, but so is someone else.'

'I'm on my way!'

As Gohan was quickly flying back to the splitting point, Piccolo challenged Krogi.

"Bring it on!" he said, getting into a fighting stance.

When Gohan arrived at the splitting point he was surprised to find that everyone else was already there. After telling them what was going on Gohan led them towards Piccolo, Krogi and Mahi. The fight between Krogi and Piccolo was intense. Krogi was much stronger than Piccolo. Because of this Piccolo couldn't make very many offensive moves and was getting badly injured with every blow. Shouting and banging on the walls of the ship, Mahi watched as her only hope was dashed. When the group finally spotted Piccolo, they had just flown over him. When they turned back to help him what they witnessed surprised them all. Little Mahi had gotten herself out of Krogi's ship. Seeing that Krogi was about to serve Piccolo with a deathblow, She began to scream at Krogi.

"Leave him alone!" As her anger overrode all else, Mahi began to power up.

"Nani? What is she doing?" Krillin asked, totally stunned.

"Sh-she's powering up?!?!!" Goku stuttered, completely amazed.

"Oh, so you are a very resourceful girl aren't you? Figured out how to escape my ship I see." Krogi sneered. "Well I guess I will have to just kill you and your buddy here."

As Krogi powered up for a deadly blow, Mahi began concentrating her energy and thoughts. Just as the group was prepared to intervene, Krogi and Mahi fired at each other. Mahi's shot was not aimed to block Krogi's, so instead of colliding, they passed each other. Mahi's shot missed Krogi, but just as his shot was about to hit, Mahi disappeared and the shot blasted the cliff behind where she had been.

"Where'd she go?" Krillin asked, looking around for any sign of the small girl.

"I don't see her either." Goku said, scratching his head.

Suddenly, there she was exactly where she had been before, and completely untouched by the powerful blast.

"Leave us alone!" Mahi screamed as she flew towards Krogi.

"I'll get you, brat!" Krogi yelled, charging at her.

Just before they could collide, Mahi powered into a ball of energy and burst right through Krogi.

"Wow! Goku, you never said she was like us. Where'd all that power come from?" Krillin asked.

"I had no idea. Wow! She's stronger than Gohan was at her age." Goku answered, just as puzzled as the rest of the group.

They all landed a few feet from the dying Krogi. 

"Oh, you found me." Mahi said, looking at Goku. "Can I go home now?"

"We had better go fast, Piccolo-san needs a sensu bean badly." Gohan announced.

"Piccolo-san? That's Piccolo-san?" Mahi asked in awe.

"Hai, this is Piccolo-san." Gohan answered, the strain of worry evident in his voice.

"Oh. Piccolo-san, arigato for trying to save me. I'm sorry you got hurt." Mahi whispered, cradling his head in her lap. "I wish I could make it all better."

Then Mahi placed a tender kiss on Piccolo's brow. The kissed brow started to glow. Then the glow spread over Piccolo's body, his wounds healing as it touched them. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, the glow vanished. Piccolo slowly opened his eyes.

"What are you doing to me?" Piccolo shouted.

"I- uh...I was just thanking you for trying to save me." Mahi stuttered, surprised.

"You made me well?" Piccolo asked.

Krogi suddenly spoke up. "Her magic won't save you when Petorochi arrives. She gave me three years to gather the dragonballs for her." he rasped, before passing on to the next dimension.

"We have some training to do." Vegita said, turning to Trunks.

"I'd like to take Mahi with me." Piccolo requested, facing Goku.

"Well, ok, but what am I going to tell Chi-Chi? She was so sure she finally had a child that she could watch grow up at her side instead of always waiting for us to come home safely." Goku asked, starting to freak out.

"I can't believe you still let that woman run you Kakorot! You are a mighty Sayjin warrior, you can not keep bowing down to that woman!" Vegita sneered.

"Well, you don't seem to be having very much luck getting Bulma to follow your orders either Vegita." Gohan reminded.

"What about what I want?" Mahi demanded, quietly. "Don't I get a say in what happens to me?"

The entire group turned to stare at her in disbelief. Never had a child shown that strong a will so controlled. Mahi wasn't throwing a tantrum, she was standing almost silently beside Piccolo, a scowl that rivaled Vegita's on her face.

"Well? I guess we should discuss this." Goku decided, then rubbed his stomach. "But let's do it after dinner. I'm sure that Chi-Chi and Bulma are worried to death by now."

And so the group agreed to go home. When they arrived at Goku's house Chi-Chi ran out to meet them.

"Oh, I'm so glad you all are alright!" she gushed. "I was going out of my mind worrying about what was keeping you. What happened to your clothes, Piccolo?"

"Well, I kind of ran into someone while looking for Mahi." 

"Oh. Well, why don't you all come in and have something to eat? I've been keeping dinner warm for you." 

To be continued...

I will continue this story if I get some good reviews. So, please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like about it.


	2. Training With Piccolo

Standard Disclaimer: Awwww, man, I don't own Dragonball or the characters in it. Wish I did.

A/N: I will continue this fic if I get asked to. This a continuation of Trouble and Surprises. Please read it first.

Training with Piccolo

The group ate dinner in silence, not wanting to broach the subject of Mahi's training again. But after the plates had been cleared and dessert eaten, Piccolo stood up.

"So, is Mahi to train or not?" He asked abruptly. 

"Nani?!?!!" Chi-Chi shrieked. "My Mahi-chan? To train with you blockheads? How will she ever learn to be a lady? Absolutely not!"

"But Chi-Chi, she has incredible powers. She healed Piccolo. She fought this Detori and won. The Detori had beaten Piccolo badly." Goku explained. "And more Detori are on their way. They'll be here in three years. Chi-Chi, they want to conquer Earth."

"So? You and your friends fight these Detori. Leave my Mahi alone. She's just a little girl, only six years old." Chi-Chi suggested.

"Kaasan?" Mahi quietly interrupted. "I would really like to train. I've been dreaming of this since I came to live here. I would very much like to train with everyone else."

"Oh? I didn't know. I still don't want you to go. What about your studies?" Chi-Chi demanded.

"I am years ahead of the others my age. This will give them time to catch up. And I'll study when I can. Please may I go? I would rather go with your luck than without it."

Chi-Chi recognized the determined look Mahi gave her. That girl would do what she wanted when it pleased her, but she wanted to part on good terms with her adopted mother.

"Where will she train?" Chi-Chi asked, looking at Goku.

"With me, where ever I choose to train her." Piccolo spoke up.

"I would like very much to train under Piccolo-san." Mahi assured her.

"Please be careful and don't over do it." Goku said, giving her a tight hug. "I'll see you in three years."

"Arigato, Tousan." she replied her scowl lifting into a smirk.

"Wait! What about packing? You'll need extra clothes, and your toothbrush and...." Chi-Chi rattled off the packing list as she ran into Mahi's room to begin packing.

"Well, bye and train hard minna." Mahi waved as she followed Piccolo out the door and into the sky.

Mahi and Piccolo flew farther and farther away from her home. After a while Mahi began to slow down. As Piccolo noticed the intense flying was draining her limited power supply he too slowed down.

"I can't seem to keep up with you Piccolo-san. Gomen." Mahi blushed. "I'll try harder. I prom..." Mahi's words faded as she suddenly plummeted to the ground. Piccolo swiftly flew down to catch her. 'Shimatta, I thought she had more power than that. Maybe it was a mistake to think I could train her like I did Gohan.' Making a vow to try, Piccolo cradled Mahi in his arms and continued flying. A strange feeling began to surge up inside of him. At all costs, he felt he must protect Mahi. Finally reaching his destination, Piccolo set Mahi gently on the ground and began gathering wood for a fire. Since night had fallen hours before, Piccolo decided that Mahi could sleep until dawn. The next morning would be soon enough to begin her training.

"They left already?!!?" Chi-Chi shrieked as she returned to the dining room.

"Well, yes, Chi-Chi. Mahi-chan wanted to begin her training as soon as possible." Goku explained.

"But she didn't take her bags. She doesn't have her blanket. She doesn't have anything." Chi-Chi cried.

"Piccolo-san will get her everything she needs, Kaasan." Gohan assured her. "When he trained me I didn't have anything either."

As Chi-Chi ran out of the room crying, Goten looked up at his tousan. "Do you really think Mahi-chan will be able to help us? She's so little."

"You were even younger than that when I started training you, Goten." Goku gently reminded.

"Hai, but Mahi-chan is a girl!" Trunks protested. "She just gets in the way all the time."

"But she has more power right now than you do." Vegita pointed out. "You must start training harder, Toranksu. You are a Sayjin, a powerful warrior. You can't let some girl become more powerful than you. That would be pathetic."

"Hai, Tousan. I'll train harder tomorrow." Trunks replied, knowing his tousan was serious by the use of his name.

"No, you'll start training harder now." Vegita demanded. "You will need all the training you can get." Vegita strode over to his son and the two left to begin training.

"Wow. That was harsh." Goten said, looking towards Goku. "Do I have to start tonight, too?"

"No, son. But we will begin at dawn, so you better get some sleep now." Goku replied. "You're welcome to train with us Gohan."

"Arigato, Tousan. I would really like that." Gohan answered. "I should be getting to bed too. Training will be a real work-out tomorrow. C'mon Goten, Let's hit the sack."

"I guess I'll go back to Master Roshi's. I'll train with him." Krillin announced.

"Could you find Tein, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha and let them know what's going on? Maybe you could train with them, too." Goku suggested.

"Yeah! I'll head out tomorrow to find them. See you in three years, Goku." Krillin waved as he flew off to Master Roshi's house.

The Z Fighters trained hard, and three years seemed to pass by very quickly for them. But for Mahi and Piccolo the days seemed to last forever. 

After the first night, Mahi woke up fully refreshed, and very hungry. Piccolo had gone to get some food for her before she awoke. Looking around and not seeing him, Mahi decided she might as well get herself some breakfast.

"I guess I have to fend for myself again." she sighed, looking around. She quickly spotted a rabbit not ten feet away. "Well, I guess, it's rabbit for breakfast today."

Mahi quickly picked up a sharp stick and threw it at the rabbit. Her aim was sharp and the stick pierced the rabbit's head, killing him instantly. Mahi retrieved the rabbit and used a sharp rock to scrape the skin away. When Piccolo returned Mahi was cooking the rabbit over the fire he had built.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked. "The rabbit will be done in a few minutes."

"Where did you get that rabbit?" Piccolo asked, unsure of how she could have known how to catch it let alone prepare it.

"He was eating clover right over there." Mahi explained. "I threw a stick at him and killed him. No big deal. I used to do it all the time before Chi-Chi adopted me."

Piccolo was completely amazed. He had thought Mahi was a spoiled brat like Gohan had been. Evidently he could not just leave her here to learn her powers. He would have to train her personally.

"Why don't you tell me a little about that, Mahi. I need to understand where you come from before I can begin training you properly." Piccolo explained.

"Well, I don't remember much." Mahi began. "I lived in the woods by Tousan's house for as long as I can remember. I don't remember either of my parents. I got my own food and made a house out of a cave. Then one day I met Kaasan and she took me home. I couldn't speak, I didn't know how. Kaasan was very patient with me and taught me what I needed to know. I didn't have to get my own food or make my own house, so I stayed. I followed Goten-kun and Toran-kun everywhere. They are so sugoi. I wanted to be able to do what they do. You know...the flying and fighting and all. Once when my tousan and Vegita-san took Goten-kun and Toran-kun off to fight, I climbed high up in a tree and I fell. The next thing I knew I was flying. So I practiced and practiced, but I'm still not very good at it. That's all I know."

"How did you know what to do against that Detori?" Piccolo asked.

"What do you mean?" Mahi questioned, puzzled.

"You fought him. You escaped his ship and killed him." Piccolo explained.

"I don't remember. I thought that Tousan and his friends killed him." Mahi shrugged.

"No, you did it before they could help." Piccolo returned. "With a power of your own."

"Honto? I always dreamed of having power like my tousan's, but I never could do anything like he could." 

"Hai, well let's see if this helps you remember." Piccolo said, firing at the top of the cliff behind her.

As the rocks began to rain down on top of them, Mahi began to scream. "Why did you do that?" Angry that one of Gohan's best friends would try to hurt her, Mahi began to power up. Suddenly a huge boulder appeared, heading straight down on top of her. Her anger building even higher Mahi screamed. Piccolo could not believe his eyes, Mahi was powering up even more. Suddenly, everything around them began to shake, Mahi's aura changed to fire, her long black hair turned blonde. Mahi shot a blast that disintegrated the boulder and all the smaller rocks. Piccolo was stunned. If Mahi was adopted, how could she turn into a super-Sayjin? He would have to think on that later, because she had turned her attention on him.

"Mahi! I did that so you could see what power you had." he explained quickly. "I knew you wouldn't be hurt."

"Honto? Alright, since Gohan-kun trusts you, so will I." she announced, powering down again.

"You are a Sayjin, Mahi. What you just did is something that only Sayjins can do." Piccolo explained. "I don't know where you get your Sayjin blood, though. Goku, Vegita, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten are the only Sayjins left. But we'll worry about that later."

"Really? I am just like Tousan? That's great!" Mahi cheered.

"No, you have a greater potential than Goku."

And so Piccolo began to train Mahi. He showed her how to control her power. And together they discovered Mahi's other talents. With just a light touch, she could heal wounds. She could transform into a ball of energy. She could also disappear completely. Without becoming a super-Sayjin, Mahi was evenly matched with Piccolo. Although Piccolo used her transformation to train himself and let her practice controlling the higher power. Piccolo knew that Goku would be surprised and pleased with Mahi's new skills. Strangely enough, Piccolo's feelings of protectiveness grew as time went on. With six months left to train, Piccolo discovered another one of Mahi's amazing talents. While sparring with Piccolo, Mahi lost her concentration and a powerful blast disintegrated her left foot.

"Oh, kuso!" Mahi exclaimed, falling.

"Shimatta!" Piccolo swore as he flew down to catch her. "Are you alright?"

"Hai, I'll be okay. Gomen. I just wasn't paying attention." Mahi apologized. Concentrating her energy, Mahi let out a sudden scream. An astonished Piccolo looked on as Mahi's foot grew back.

"Nani?" he asked. "Only a few beings can do that, and Sayjin are not one of those."

"I don't know, Piccolo-san. I just knew I could do it." Mahi explained. And so the question of Mahi's origins began to nag at Piccolo's mind even more. She was part Sayjin, there was no doubt about that, but part Namek, too? It was possible, Tein was the only other person Piccolo knew who could regenerate his body parts. Mahi was definitely a mystery.

Three months later, the mystery grew more complex. Piccolo went to meditate leaving Mahi to experiment with a new power she had begun to feel. When Piccolo returned he was astonished to find Mahi concentrating on seven perfectly round stones that were floating around her.

"What are you doing?" he questioned her.

"Oh!" Mahi started, her concentration broke and the stones vanished into thin air. "I was trying to create something from my dreams." she told him.

"Nani? What kind of thing?" Piccolo was puzzled.

"Well, I've been having the same dream for a while now. Seven perfectly round stones dancing around in the sky. The stones light up, the sky goes black and something appears. I wanted to find out what would appear, so I thought I'd make the stones." Mahi explained. Piccolo was greatly disturbed. What she had described was the dragonballs and Shenlong. Was she just attempting to copy dragonballs she had seen? Or could she really create a new set of dragonballs with it's own dragon?

Growing more concerned, Piccolo asked "Have you ever seen Shenlong?"

"Who is that?" Mahi was confused.

"Well, you must have seen a dragonball." Piccolo was stunned. In two years of living with Goku she did not know who Shenlong was?

"No, The dragonball that Goten-kun, Toran-kun and Bra-chan had spotted was supposed to be the first time I would get to see the dragonballs." Mahi explained.

"Okay. I'll tell you what they look like." Piccolo had to know what she had seen in her dreams. "The dragonballs of Earth are perfectly round balls, a little bit bigger than your fist. They are gold in color with red stars. Each dragonball has a different number of stars on it, one thru seven. Once all seven dragonballs are collected they will glow and the Eternal Dragon, Shenlong, will appear. Shenlong will grant the person who gathered the dragonballs two wishes. Then after the wishes are granted, Shenlong returns to the dragonballs and they turn to plain stones and are scattered all over the earth. It takes one year for the dragonballs to recharge. Then they can be collected again and other wishes made."

"Oh, my." Mahi gasped. "I dreamed about balls such as those. Except the ones in my dream were silver with blue stars on them and they were the size of your head."

"Silver? With blue stars? There does not exist dragonballs with those colors." Piccolo assured her.

"Well, something made me want to try to make them. A powerful feeling. Something inside of me wanted to make a home out of those balls." Mahi explained.

Piccolo was now certain that somehow Mahi was indeed part Namek. It was strange though, she didn't look anything like a Namek. The mystery of Mahi's origin was driving him crazy. But he could not think about it now. They only had three more months to train and Piccolo wanted to see what other talents this young girl had. The last three months passed without another clue as to Mahi's mysterious origins. She mastered the art of multiple forms rather quickly, and her training grew more intense. But no new talents emerged, and no more attempts to crate dragonballs were made.

Finally, the three years had passed. Piccolo and Mahi headed back to Goku's house. They were unsure of what was awaiting them. Piccolo was not sure how much of Mahi's new powers he should tell the others about. He had asked Mahi not to transform into a super-Sayjin unless there was no other way to win. But should he tell Goku about it? Piccolo was very uncertain.

To be continued...


	3. To Save The Earth

Insert standard disclaimer here : _____________

A/N : I will continue this fic as long as I keep getting reviews. Now let's see, how I can torment the DBZ gang? Read on to find out.

To Save the Earth

As Piccolo and Mahi flew back to meet the others at Goku's house they began to feel the presence of a huge power level approaching. Realizing that time was running short, the two fighters accelerated. Krillin, Tein, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu were on their way to Goku's as well, when they felt the enormous power level. Reaching Goku's first, Krillin and the others began to form a plan. Everyone agreed that Mahi could not have learned enough in just three years to help them too much. It was decided that she would stay home. However, when Piccolo and Mahi arrived the others were in for a big surprise.

"Welcome home, Mahi-chan." Goku said, giving her a tight squeeze. "It is good to see you again. Chi-Chi has missed you very much. Why don't you go inside and say hello to her?"

"It is good to be home again, Tousan." Mahi answered. "But we have no time for such politeness. The Detori are here. Can't you feel it?"

"Hai, but--" Goku stuttered. He didn't want to have to tell her straight out that she couldn't come fight with them.

"And," Mahi continued. "I don't want to be left behind again."

"Oh. Well. I guess if your power level is strong enough, it won't cause a problem for you to join us. Right guys?" Goku asked.

"But she's a girl!" Trunks complained. "Hasn't she followed us around enough?"

"Hai." Goten agreed. "And she always gets in the way."

"That was before, Goten. I'm sure that Mahi-chan has grown up a lot in the past three years." Goku assured them.

When no one else seemed to have any objections, Goku turned to Piccolo. "Do you think that she is ready for this?" he asked.

"I haven't spent the last three years doing nothing!" Piccolo snapped. "I trained her for this fight. Don't you tell me now that I was wasting my time!"

"Okay. Well, Mahi-chan, could you show us how much you've learned? We just want to make sure that we won't need to worry about you during this fight. It's going to be tough as it is."

Mahi looked at Piccolo, unsure of what to do. "Remember our agreement, Mahi." was the only response she received. So Mahi began to power up. When she was just short of turning super-Sayjin, Mahi stopped.

"Is this good enough for you all?" Mahi asked, innocently. She had no idea that her power level was as high as Gohan's.

"Sugoi! That's awesome!" Krillin gasped.

"Hai, incredible." Tein agreed.

"I-I don't believe it." Yamcha stammered. "She's got more power than I do."

Everyone was very impressed, and Mahi didn't know what to make of it. "Okay, Mahi-chan, you'd better power down for now. We don't know if the Detori can sense us or not and I would rather not risk it any longer." Goku suggested.

Mahi quickly powered down. "So?" she asked. "May I come with you?"

No one could think of a good enough reason for Mahi to stay behind. If she could control all of her power then she should be able to hold her own. They all agreed to let Mahi join them, and the group set out towards the huge power level they had felt.

When they neared the place where the power level was they saw a huge spaceship with many Detori milling about it. A smaller ship was nearby. Goku, Vegita, and Piccolo sped away from the group to see what was going on.

"Well, at least we're in the middle of nowhere." Goku said.

"Yeah, no baka humans to get in our way." Vegita sneered.

Piccolo was silent. He had no idea if they could really win this time. The power emitted from the smaller ship was tremendous, and much stronger than theirs.

The trio landed a few yards from the Detori. "What are you doing here?" Vegita demanded. 

"We are acquiring the dragonballs for our queen." one of the Detori answered.

"You can't have the dragonballs." Piccolo announced.

"And who is going to stop us?" the Detori asked, a smirk on his face. "You?"

"Hai!" Goku answered. "We won't let you make a wish with our dragonballs."

As the others landed behind the trio, the Detori began to look towards one especially big Detori.

"Kollus? What do you wish us to do?" the Detori who spoke to Goku asked.

"Kill them, Dodia." Kollus commanded. "Petorochi wants nothing to stand in her way."

The Detori began to discuss who would fight first. Within seconds, they had decided to fight one on one according to rank and power level. The first ten Detori to fight would be the weakest.

Seeing that they would only fight ten at a time, Goku decided that Mahi would remain hidden. Very unhappy, but understanding her tousan's concern, Mahi stayed put.

As the fighting began, it was very apparent that these Detori were no match for the Z fighters. With the first ten quickly defeated, the next ten took their places. The group quickly realized that these Detori were evenly matched with them. Suddenly, Yamcha was caught off guard. The blast hit him in the shoulder. Hurt, but still able to fight, Yamcha continued. But in his weakened state he couldn't hold off the Detori. It wasn't long before Yamcha was in mortal danger. Mahi rushed out from her hiding place to help him, but he shouted for her to get back. His attention diverted, the Detori shot him with a deathblow, and Yamcha was gone in a blink. Seeing what had happened to Yamcha the others intensified their attacks. The Detori who killed Yamcha had spotted Mahi, and quickly decided to take her on.

"I didn't realize that there was another of you pests." he sneered. "I'm gonna swat you like a fly."

Mahi quickly powered up and prepared to fight the boasting Detori. Everyone was doing well, except Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu could plainly see that he didn't have the power to defeat the Detori. So he caught his opponent and used all of his energy to destroy him, killing himself in the process. The other fighters had just defeated their opponents when they noticed Chiaotzu's brave sacrifice. Enraged, Tein quickly destroyed his last opponent. Not knowing what would happen next, the fighters looked all around them. It didn't take long for their next opponent to emerge.

The door to the smaller spaceship opened and revealed a small woman.

"So, you have managed to defeat my men." she laughed. "Well, they were weaklings anyway."

"Are you Petorochi?" Goku asked.

"Hai, I am." Petorochi bowed. "And you are the friends of the brat who destroyed my Krogi."

"Hai." Vegita answered. "He was truly weak to have been defeated so easily. And by a mere preschooler. You should chose your men more carefully."

"And would you like to join me?" Petorochi asked. "I can see that you would never let a mere child defeat you."

"Join you?" Vegita laughed. "I'd rather kiss my wife's feet."

"Oh, before this is over, you will bow before me. You will beg on your hands and knees for mercy." Petorochi gloated.

"I am Vegita, the Sayjin no Ouji! I would die before I bow down to a mere onna!" Vegita yelled.

"Well, since I'm not here for you, Vegita. I will let that slide for now. I want the one called Mahi." Petorochi demanded. "The little pest that killed Krogi."

"You will have to deal with me first." Tein stepped in.

"Well, if I must I will pick you off one by one until I get to her." Petorochi shrugged. "I won't even use all of my power to fight you."

"Then let's go!" Tein shouted.

As the fighting started yet again, Mahi watch in horror as Tein was brutally beaten. This small woman had much power. Tein wondered if fighting her was a good idea. Desperately, Tein tried to counter her attacks, but to no avail. His shots missed her and hers pierced him. Finally, bored with toying with Tein, Petorochi launched a deadly attack. When the dust settled, Tein lay in a crumpled heap on the rocks below.

Before anyone else can do anything, Krillin charged Petorochi.

"Now it's my turn!" he yelled. But poor Krillin had no better luck than Tein. After only minutes of trying to get a shot in, Krillin took a blast that knocked him to the ground. Seeing that Petorochi was about to deliver Krillin to the next dimension, Mahi quickly flew over to aid him. Mahi arrived just in time to cover Krillin and suffer the blow herself. Shocked, Piccolo and Gohan challenged Petorochi. Seeing that Petorochi was distracted, Mahi quickly healed Krillin. With renewed strength, Krillin headed back to the fight, just as Goten was pushing Gohan out of the way of a deadly blast. Thinking she could help him, Mahi headed for Goten's fallen body. While Krillin began his attack anew. Upon reaching Goten's side, Mahi realized that it was too late for her to help him. Krillin, overconfident because of his renewed strength tried to deflect an energy ball, but got engulfed in it instead. Crying Mahi looked around her. Seeing that their numbers were cut almost in half, she wondered if they could really defeat this madwoman.

Meanwhile, enraged by the death of his brother, Gohan stepped up his attack. Still, none of his blows seem to have any effect on Petorochi. Piccolo tried a cannon beam on her, but she managed to dodge it with amazing speed. Then using their power against them, Petorochi deflected a kamehameha of Goku's and hit Gohan with it. Unable to block it, the powerful shot burst right thru Gohan's chest. In a total rage, Piccolo fired his special cannon beam again. This time Petorochi deflected it towards Vegita. Sensing that his tousan could not withstand such a blast, Trunks shot in front of it and tried to push it back. But his power was not high enough, and it ripped him to shreds. Seeing that his moves had tired him out, Mahi rushed over to help Piccolo. Petorochi noticed that Mahi had distracted Piccolo and, thinking to kill the girl also, she fired an extremely powerful energy ball at them. Fearing for Mahi, Piccolo jumped in front of it. Thinking he would be all right, Piccolo told Mahi that it was nothing. A second later he fell to the ground dead. 

Angered beyond reason, Mahi screamed at Petorochi, "Now we finish this, Bitch!" As Mahi's anger grew, she powered up into super-Sayjin. Astonished, Goku and Vegita could only stare. A female super-Sayjin? Neither had ever thought such a thing could exist.

"Shimatta, who is she?" Vegita demanded. "Is she really adopted? Or did Gohan have a little too much fun with some girl?"

"Chi-Chi found her in the forest. Honest!" Goku defended, putting his hands up. "We don't know where she came from." They turned their attention back too the incredible young girl.

"I am the one you want, Petorochi!" Mahi yelled. "And now you've got me. You will pay for destroying my friends!"

"Oh, I'm so scared chibi warrior." Petorochi laughed. She abruptly stopped laughing though when Mahi suddenly disappeared.

"Nani?" Petorochi cried. "She's not real?"

"She's real alright." Goku assured her.

"Then where did she go?" Petorochi asked, confounded.

"Right here." Mahi answered, appearing just a foot in front of Petorochi.

Startled, Petorochi didn't have enough time to block the kick that Mahi aimed at her abdomen. With the wind knocked out of her, Petorochi flew back. Mahi appear right behind her and quickly punched her back. Petorochi was like a rag doll as Mahi, with her quick speed, knocked her around the sky. But Mahi wasn't fast enough as Petorochi flew with a punch and knocked Mahi down.

"Enough playing." Petorochi announced as she powered up to maximum power. "I'll kill you now."

Suddenly the two fighters were too evenly matched. Mahi knew that because of her limited experience fighting she would not be able to defeat Petorochi on her own. Quickly she called out, "Vegita-san! Don't just stand there!"

"Gladly." Vegita smirked, ready for his chance to fight the woman who thought he would bow to her. Vegita flew up to the angry Petorochi and powered up to super-Sayjin immediately. "I think that I would be a worthier opponent for you." he declared, blasting her with an energy ball. "We have our own little score to settle."

With Petorochi intent on fighting Vegita, Mahi asked her tousan to help her with a plan.

"I need you to make a genki dama (spirit bomb), Tousan." she requested.

"But that is a powerful defense. I don't think you could handle it." Goku told her. 

"I don't need to handle it, Tousan. I need you to throw it at me." Mahi explained.

As Mahi tried to talk Goku into throwing a genki dama at her, Vegita was getting as good as he was giving. Vegita taunted Petorochi as they fought. "My, my Petorochi, you just don't seem so cocky now."

Finally, Mahi convinced Goku to create the genki dama. Flying off to let him concentrate, Mahi watched the fight between Vegita and Petorochi. The upper hand kept switching back and forth between the two fighters. Finally, Goku finished his genki dama.

"Mahi-chan? Are you ready?" he asked.

"Hai, Tousan. Please throw it now." Mahi answered.

Hearing this strange exchange, Petorochi and Vegita stopped fighting to see what was about to happen.

"I can't do it." Goku cried. "You're my daughter. I can't hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. I promise." Mahi swore. "Please, Tousan, it is the only way."

Quickly figuring out what Mahi was asking Goku to do, Vegita shouted, "You can't expect to survive a blow like that Mahi!"

"Now!" Mahi shouted, and Goku released the genki dama in her direction.

"What are you doing?!!?!" Vegita yelled. "It'll kill her!"

"No, I don't think it will." Goku replied as the genki dama hit Mahi straight on. But instead of exploding, the it kept going and Mahi disappeared.

"Nani?" Petorochi screamed, as it turned towards her. Completely taken by surprise, Petorochi could not move in time. So she prepared to block the powerful bomb. However, with Mahi's added energy, the genki dama proved too much for her. Petorochi screamed as it exploded and ripped her apart. As the smoke cleared, Goku spotted Mahi's limp body falling. Quickly, he sped towards her and caught her before she could hit the ground. 

Seeing that she was still alive, Goku turned to Vegita; "We have to get her home quickly. She needs a sensu bean right away."

Sensing Goku's fear of losing her, Vegita simply nodded.

When they arrived at Goku's house, Chi-Chi was beside herself with worry.

To be continued....


	4. Searching For A Solution

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters. I do own Mahi though. 

Searching for a Solution

"Are the others on their way behind you?" Asked a worried Chi-Chi, settling Mahi in her bed.

"No, Chi-Chi." Goku said sadly. "They aren't coming back."

"Nani?!!!?" Chi-Chi shouted, then promptly fainted.

"Can't we collect the dragonballs and wish them back?" Bulma asked.

"Baka onna!" Vegita yelled. "The dragonballs died with Piccolo!"

"Aaaaah!" Bulma cried. "Piccolo died too?"

"We are the only ones that survived." Goku explained, carefully. "Mahi-chan almost sacrificed herself so that we could win. Petorochi was too strong for us. I should have trained myself as well as the boys." Goku lamented, starting to blame himself.

"It doesn't matter now, Tousan." Mahi whispered. Suddenly, noticing that Mahi was awake, everyone started talking at once, demanding that she lay down and rest. 

"You baka chit!" Vegita chided. "Do you think that you can just jump up and start fighting again so soon after nearly getting yourself killed?"

"I'm sorry, Vegita-san." Mahi whispered, her voice as thin as a breath of air. "But I had a vision of something that I need to do." She explained.

"Oh, no. No running off on new adventures just yet." Chi-Chi scolded. "You must rest for a while and get your strength back."

And so Mahi agreed to remain in bed and recover. When Corin came with some sensu beans a week later, Mahi gladly popped one in her mouth. Feeling recovered and full of energy, Mahi jumped out of bed.

"Oh! Finally!" Mahi sighed. "I'm out of that bed and back to my training."

"Okay, but only for a little while." Chi-Chi stipulated. 

"Hai." Mahi lightly agreed, flying off to find her tousan and Vegita.

Finding them fighting not far off, Mahi flew over and interrupted them.

"You two are at it again?" She asked, laughing. "When will you two quit fighting each other?"

"You're better?" Goku asked, surprised to see her up and about.

"Hai, Corin brought me some sensu beans. Now answer me. Are you two ever going to stop fighting each other?" Mahi demanded.

"Hai!" Vegita shouted. "As of now, we're both going to fight you!"

Mahi quickly powered up as Vegita charged her. "If you can take it, so can I." Mahi challenged. And so began the ritual of the next year and a half. Goku, Vegita, and Mahi trained all out trying to keep busy so they would not think on their family and friends who had died. Bra joined in on occasion, to distract herself as well.

Meanwhile, King Kai was having a ball as the fallen fighters reunited on his tiny planet at the end of Snake Way. Piccolo advised King Kai of the existence of Mahi, and filled him in on the strange mix of powers she had. Everyone was surprised at how strong and talented the little girl was. They all decided that they must train and hope that Goku would find a way to wish them back. Piccolo did not tell the group about Mahi's attempt to create dragonballs. He did not want to give them a reason to hope for what might not happen.

One day, after much hard training, Mahi decided that she needed to get away for a while. "Tousan?" She asked tentatively. "I need to go away by myself for a while. Can you tell Kaasan that I will return after a while?"

"Hai." Goku agreed, thinking that Mahi simply needed a place to grieve for her brothers. "Do you know how long you will be gone?"

"When I find what I am looking for." Mahi answered quietly. Goku nodded, and flew towards home.

Feeling the need to talk, Mahi asked Vegita to fly with her for a while.

"I don't have time for your chatter, brat." Vegita rebuffed her.

"I just wanted to let you know that I feel what you feel, and I understand why you are you." Mahi blurted out.

"Oh? Honto?" Vegita questioned.

"Hai, I know you are grieving for your son. Just as I know that you also grieve for your tousan and your home." Mahi explained. "Just as I grieve for the parents I never knew."

"You know nothing of me!" Vegita shouted, unnerved that she had been so perceptive. "I grieve for nothing and no one!"

"Very well." Mahi nodded. "I will see you again in a few months."

"Fine. Go away!" Vegita waved her off, like a prince dismissing a servant. 

Mahi just smiled. "Aishiteru, Ojisan Vegita." She shot back just before she disappeared.

"Don't love me!" Vegita shouted at the empty sky around him. Ever since Chi-Chi had taught the little imp to speak, Mahi had called him Ojisan Vegita or Vegita-san. 'She does it on purpose.' Vegita thought, angrily. 'She knows I do not like her.' Although deep down inside, Vegita felt a need to protect her as he tried to protect his son.

Not quite knowing where to go, Mahi flew aimlessly. Suddenly she felt the need to head to Yanzibit Heights, the end of the world. The closer she got the more intense the feeling grew. 'Why do I feel the need to be in such a cold and desolate place?' Mahi wondered. But she knew that she should trust her instincts on this. 

Although the wind blew fiercely, Mahi did not feel it's chill. Silently, she floated above the plateaus, carefully scanning her surroundings. When she was satisfied that she was indeed alone, Mahi landed lightly. Amused that her location matched her mood, the lonely girl went in search of food. 

'A full stomach first.' she thought. 'Then I can worry about everything else.'

Mahi was very sad, and as she searched for sustenance, she thought back to the fight against Petorochi. A fight she could have helped end before Petorochi destroyed her friends, and her family. She had been very careful not to let anyone see exactly how hard all those deaths were for her to bear. How she blamed herself for not helping them sooner. They would not understand. They had always had a set of dragonballs to wish people back with. But Piccolo had died, and the dragonballs with him. So here it was that Mahi tried to come to grips with the terrible truth that she had failed to protect those she loved, and who loved her in return. They had been trying to protect her when it was not necessary. She should never have agreed to stay out of the fight. What Mahi needed to do was accept what had happened and quit thinking about all of the "what if?"'s, but she could not.

And so it was that Mahi spent the next six months trying to put her past behind her. No more wondering about where she came from. She was here now and that was all that mattered anymore. She was part-Sayjin and part-Namek, and that was all she needed to know. Though Mahi never could seem to completely forget, and the horrible memories stayed in the back of her mind

__

She was standing on the top of a great cliff. Nothingness was all that was before her. Not knowing why, Mahi raised her left hand out before her, palm up. Without warning, they appeared. The seven perfectly round balls, silver in color with blue stars on each ranging from one to seven. Yet as beautiful as they were, Mahi wasn't in awe of them. She used her other hand to expel a series of light blasts at each of the balls in the air before her. Then directing the balls with her left hand, Mahi settled the balls on the ground behind her.

As she turned around, Mahi uttered a name she had never heard before, "Shen-Kara!"

Suddenly there was a bright light.

Mahi woke up in a sweat. It was the first time she had dreamed such a dream since she had come to this place of nothing. 'Why?' she wondered. 'What does this mean? I tried before to make them. Maybe I should try again now that I'm stronger.' Mahi meditated on this for a while. Finally she came to a decision, if the dreams continued and she saw more of what to do, she would attempt to create the balls again. Until then she would train.

With her plans firm in her mind, Mahi powered up to super-Sayjin and used her multiple form technique to begin her training. The days passed quickly for Mahi, but in the dark emptiness of nighttime seemed to last forever. Night after night, Mahi lay awake missing her family and friends, blaming herself. Each day she trained with increasing fervor, pushing herself to the limit. A year passed by without her realizing it. The dreams had stopped, because Mahi didn't take the time to sleep. She couldn't sleep for more than a few minutes here and there anyway. Until something happened to take the choice out of her hands.

She was training with her two multiple forms when she was distracted by her thoughts. Using it to their advantage, her multiple forms unleashed a furious attack. Usually, Mahi would have been able to deflect such a move, but her mind had wondered at the wrong time, and it hit her head on. Knocked unconscious by the blows, her multiple forms rejoined her. And she dreamed.

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi was furious that Goku had let Mahi just wander off. He had said that she would return shortly, but that was almost two years ago! Worried about Mahi as well, Goku stopped sparring with Vegita and set out to search for her.

"I can't believe that we still have to drop everything and go look for that little brat." Vegita complained, as if the task was too low for him.

"Well, she did say she'd be back soon." Goku reminded him. "And there's been no sign of her in almost two years." The two men were flying through a deserted area, looking for any trace of the young girl.

"She's not here, Kakorot. Let's look somewhere else." Vegita suggested. "You do realize that she could be anywhere, even the end of the world?"

"Hai. But we have to try to --" Goku began. 

"Wait a minute! That's it!" He shouted, interrupting himself.

"Nani?" Vegita demanded.

"The end of the world. Yanzibit Heights!" Goku explained, turning in that direction. "It's where Piccolo grew up. It's where he goes to be alone."

"That still doesn't tell me why you think that baka girl would go there." Vegita remarked.

"Piccolo would have told her about it when he trained her. She may just think it's the perfect place to be by yourself." Goku answered.

"Alright. Then we head home."

As they approached, Goku spotted someone lying on the ground. Alarmed, he sped forward and landed beside Mahi.

"Kuso! Someone really did a number on her." Vegita swore, amazed that the chit still lived.

Goku gently cradled Mahi as he tried to get her to respond to him. "Mahi-chan?" He called. "It's Tousan. Mahi-chan, please wake up."

Slowly Mahi started to stir. As she looked up, she swore she was still dreaming.

"Tousan?" She asked. "Are you real?"

"Yes, Mahi-chan. I've come to give you a sensu bean."

Carefully Goku placed the sensu in Mahi's mouth and encouraged her to eat it.

"Why do you have to coddle her like that?" Vegita butted in. "Why not just teach her a lesson and let her find her own way home?"

Feeling completely refreshed by the sensu bean, Mahi cut in. "Please. Arigato for the sensu, Tousan. But I need just a few more days."

"I can't return home without you this time, Mahi-chan." Goku told her. "Chi-Chi sent me to find you. She's very worried."

Deciding to give in, Mahi told Goku and Vegita that she would return home with them if the would grant her one more day. Seeing no harm in one extra day, Goku agreed. Vegita however, had his doubts.

"Why should I stay?" He demanded to know.

"Well, because if you don't then Bulma and Chi-Chi will be all over you the moment you return without us." Goku explained.

"Humph." Vegita grunted. "I guess a little vacation from the two of them would be all right."

Feeling sure that they had a deal, Mahi set about fixing dinner. As they ate she filled them in on her progress in her training, as well as the reason they had found her the way that they did. Vegita kept silent. He knew that this girl would surpass everyone eventually. He couldn't let that happen! No silly little child was going to be stronger than he. Especially this little slip of a girl. 

As they fell asleep that night, no one expected what was about to happen. 

Mahi dreamed of the seven perfect balls again. But this time when she woke up, she wasn't in a cold sweat. She wasn't even scared at all. Quietly, so as not to disturb the others, Mahi flew away.

Up, up, up she flew. Until she found where she was looking for. Lightly she landed at the edge of a great cliff. The moment had come to do it. Staring out at the nothingness before her, Mahi raised her right hand up, palm out. She then closed her eyes, and pictured seven perfect balls of silver with blue stars. After a few moments, Mahi opened her eyes slowly. Just a few feet from her fingertips, the seven silver balls she had pictured were floating. She raised her left hand and repeatedly shot each ball with light ki blasts. Satisfied with her work, Mahi used her right hand to direct the balls to the ground behind her.

Suddenly, Mahi spun around. There stood Goku and Vegita, their mouths wide open with shock. "What are you doing here?" She asked them with quiet authority.

"W-we, um, we..." Goku stuttered.

"We felt a strange power and came to check it out." Vegita finished for him.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked, after he gathered his thoughts.

"I felt the need to create something, Tousan. So I made these balls that I had dreamed of." Mahi explained.

"You created these dragonballs?" Vegita sneered. "I don't believe it. Only Nameks can create dragonballs."

Mahi turned back to her dragonballs, ignoring his comment. Raising both of her hands to the sky, Mahi commanded quietly, "Shen-Kara, come."

To Vegita's astonishment, the odd colored dragonballs began to glow. The sky darkened, and a bright beam of light shot up from the dragonballs. Twisting and turning in the air, the light began to fade, and a dragon could be seen.

"Mahi-sama, you have created the perfect home for me. So in thanks to you I will grant any three wishes in my power, when these balls are gathered together and I am called." Shen-Kara informed them.

"You are most welcome for the gift, and I humbly accept your gift in return." Mahi replied.

"Farewell, my friend." Shen-Kara said, as the bright beam once again shone around the dragon. The beam then disappeared as it had come and the dragonballs were scattered over the face of the earth.

"Sugoi!" Goku gasped. "That was amazing."

"I must admit, even I'm impressed." Vegita commented.

"Now I am ready to go home." Mahi announced, feeling a familiar emptiness settle in her heart.

And so it was that an excited Goku, a mystified Vegita, and a emotionless Mahi that sped on towards home.

To be continued...


	5. Answered Questions

Standard Disclaimer: You know what it is, the whole I do not own blah, blah, blah.

Answered Questions

Chi-Chi was outside waiting for them when they reached Goku's house. "Where have you been?" She demanded.

"Learning." was all Mahi would tell her, as she went to her room.

"Where did you find her?" Chi-Chi asked, turning to face Goku.

"Yanzibit Heights." He answered, as if it were the only place Mahi would have gone.

"Nani?" Chi-Chi shouted. "Why would my sweet little girl want to do in that place?"

"She wanted to be alone." Vegita snickered. "And I can see why. She never would have been able to accomplish what she did had she stayed here."

Vegita left to find Bulma and his dinner, as Goku began to explain the existence of the new dragonballs to Chi-Chi.

Suddenly, Goku heard a familiar voice. "Goku? What's going on there on earth?" It was King Kai.

"Hey, King Kai!" Goku exclaimed. "I was going to call you. I have very good news."

As Goku explained about the new dragonballs, Piccolo rested his hand on King Kai's shoulder and listened in. "So, she did it?" He said with a smile. Releasing King Kai's shoulder, Piccolo turned and rejoined the others.

When he was finished speaking with Goku, King Kai called Piccolo to come speak with him. "What did you mean when you said, 'So, she did it.'?" he asked.

"Remember when I told you of Mahi?" Piccolo reminded King Kai.

"Hai, but you never mentioned dragonballs." King Kai answered, still puzzled by this new development.

"No, I didn't. But I did tell you that she was part Namek." Piccolo explained. "When I was training Mahi, she tried creating dragonballs she had dreamed about. I wondered then if she could actually create them. But I wasn't sure she was strong enough."

"Oh." was all King Kai could think to say. When he rejoined the group, King Kai explained to them what had happened. Everyone was very stunned and excited. Finally, they would be able to go home.

Meanwhile, Vegita had told Bulma. When she didn't believe him, he goaded her into checking with her dragonball radar. Seeing that he was right, Bulma quickly decided that they should split up and each go after one of the dragonballs. And so, one by one they went off in search of the new silver dragonballs.

Bulma quickly found the first one using her dragonball radar, and went back to Goku's house to join the others. Mahi found the second one with much ease as well. She too returned home to join the others. Bra found one as well. Goku and Vegita took just a while longer to find the ones they were looking for and return home. Within a few hours the small group had found five of the seven dragonballs. It was a simple task to go out once more and collect the remaining two dragonballs.

Once all of the dragonballs had been recovered, Goku called Shen-Kara. "You have awakened me, Son Goku. What does your heart desire? I will grant you three wishes within my power." Shen-Kara told him.

"Shen-Kara, many of our friends died protecting the earth from Petorochi." Goku explained. "I wish for you to bring them back to this dimension." 

Shen-Kara was quiet for a moment. Then Piccolo appeared beside Goku, the others behind him. "Your wish has been granted. What is your second wish?"

Goku tried to think of something useful to wish for next. "I would really like to find out about my parents." Mahi told him.

"Ok." Goku replied. "Shen-Kara, For my second wish I would like to see Mahi-chan's biological parents."

Once more Shen-Kara was quiet for a moment. "Your wish has been granted."

Goku looked around, seeing no one new he asked the dragon what that meant.

"Mahi's biological parents are there. You, Son Goku, and Piccolo contributed to her making." Shen-Kara explained.

Stunned, Goku blurted out, "I wish someone could explain how that happened."

"Your third wish has been granted." Shen-Kara announced, as a strange man appeared before them. "Farewell."

Everyone was very confused. Piccolo and Goku had a daughter together? But how?

"I created her." the strange man declared. Everyone quieted down to listen to the old man.

"In my lab, I created her." he explained. "I took samples of DNA from Goku and Piccolo using mechanical bugs. With these samples I was able to create the one you call Mahi. I was trying to create a warrior strong enough to take my revenge on Vegita for killing my son. However, I made a grave error. I forgot the Y chromosome needed to make a male. So I disposed of the useless girl and set to work on my new son. Now he can extract my revenge. And as a bonus for doing this, he can rule the world."

Suddenly, Mahi stepped forward to stand before the mad doctor. "I won't let him." She stated with determination.

"And who will be able to stop him?" the doctor asked, laughing.

As an answer, Mahi slowly raised her right hand palm up. Then with a strange look in her eyes, she squeezed her fist closed. Suddenly the doctor began gasping for air. "Nani?" he gasped, struggling to free himself from the invisible pressure. "But it can't be!! You're just a weak female. You can't."

Slowly, Mahi smiled a very disturbing smile. "Oh, I can." she answered, completely balling her fist. "And ... I ... will." Defiantly, Mahi squeezed her fist harder. The doctor's body couldn't take the pressure anymore, and he exploded right in front of them. Shocked by Mahi cruelness, the others couldn't believe their eyes.

"Mahi-chan, why did you do that?" Goku shouted. "He created you."

"Not to mention he was helpless." Krillin added.

"He dared me. By abandoning me in the woods as an infant, he dared me to come back and destroy him. By thinking that I was useless just because I am a female, he dared me to become something." Mahi shrugged. "He dared me, and I did all that he thought I would not be capable of doing."

Even the cold-hearted Vegita was amazed by her emotionless speech. "You are crazy." he told her. "He was brought hear to explain your very existence, and you killed him without a second thought."

"Don't worry Vegita-san. I do not plan on doing the same to you. I have no reason to hate you." Mahi assured him.

"But, Mahi-chan." Gohan interrupted. "You had no reason to kill the doctor either."

"I won't defend my actions." Mahi announced with calm authority.

"What happened to you?" Goten asked. "You used to be this sweet, but annoying girl who followed me and Trunks around."

"Well, to get over the fact that I wasn't strong enough or smart enough to save my friends and family when they needed me. I felt no more pain when I pushed the emotions aside. After that, well, I got a lot stronger. Hero-worshipping is for the weak. I survived the first three years of my life with no one. And, I can survive the rest without anyone as well." Mahi explained, flatly. "Why give into what makes you weakest?"

Even Vegita was stunned. Was this the same daring little girl who had told him she loved him? Who goaded him on by calling him Ojisan Vegita? He realized that he had changed much in the past years. He still wouldn't admit what he felt, but he allowed himself to feel the warm feelings just the same. This Mahi reminded him of himself when he was a child.

"Tell Chi-Chi I won't be coming home." Mahi commanded Goku. "Ever."

Goku was shocked. Mahi's attitude reminded her of Vegita when he first came to earth. "What happened to you, Mahi-chan?" he asked, pained. "You weren't like this when we found you. You created the dragonballs, you have to care."

"Do I?" Mahi asked. "I put my heart in those dragonballs, so it could not hurt me anymore."

"But, that's impossible!" Piccolo yelled.

Suddenly, Kami appeared beside Piccolo. "No, it is not." he refuted. "It is simply very hard to do without breaking the dragonballs."

In the confusion that followed Kami's appearance, Mahi quickly disappeared. She had to get away from all these humans. Cold Sayjin blood ran in her veins, slightly mixed with Namek blood tainted by Piccolo's evil. An evil that Piccolo had managed to overcome thru the years. But it was the Sayjin part of her that had reveled in killing the insolent doctor. Tossing her hair regally over her shoulder, Mahi continued on to find a new place to live. 

"Well, Kakorot, she doesn't acted like any daughter of yours." Vegita smirked. "If anything she acts like she has royal blood coursing through her veins. And we all know who has the royal blood around here."

"What are you saying?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

"I'm saying maybe that doctor made a mistake and got my DNA instead of yours." Vegita laughed.

"But, Dad, Shen-Kara told us that Goku and Piccolo are her fathers" Trunks interrupted. 

"So?" Vegita sneered. "She could have been wrong." He had forgotten about what the dragon had told them.

"Hey you guys!!!" Bulma yelled. "Mahi-chan's not here anymore. Did anyone see where she went?"

"Nani?!!?" Goku shouted. "She's gone again!?!"

"We're at least lucky enough that she doesn't have a tail." Piccolo sighed. He was very concerned about his student. No, his daughter. Now he knew why that strange feeling of protectiveness had grown inside. He didn't like this. No one knew what the now cold-hearted girl's plans were.

"Well, should we search for her?" Krillin asked, looking at the others.

"No." Vegita said calmly. "She will just be annoyed and might decide to kill you."

"That little girl? Kill one of us?" Tein questioned disdainfully.

"Hai, baka." Piccolo agreed. "Didn't anyone else notice something odd when she killed the doctor?"

"Hai, Namek." Vegita answered. "She had no ki. Not even a single trace."

The others thought back to the recent events. "Exactly." Piccolo agreed. "She has become so skilled now that she can completely hide her ki, even while fighting." The reality of the situation had them all reeling from shock.

"That being the case, we'll never find her until she wants to be found." Goku pouted.

Meanwhile, Mahi had decided where she would go. Laughing inside, she wondered what he would think when he saw her. Quickly, she changed course and headed straight for Capsule Corp. and Vegita's gravitational training room. Knowing that it would probably be hours before Vegita arrived, Mahi set about turning on the machine. She would start slow, she thought. She set the machine for ten times Earth's gravity and began to pace the room. Experimenting, Mahi tried to fly. While she was able to fly, it took a little concentration. Sighing at her weakened state, Mahi began to make use of the weights Vegita used. She had to get better. Both Goku, and Vegita were still a lot stronger than she was. Determined to surpass them, Mahi continued her work out.

The group had adjusted to the shock over what Mahi had accomplished. "Ahh!" if as just realizing something, Yamcha screamed, a trace of real fear evident in his voice.

"What is it, Yamcha?" Bulma asked, bored with his easily frightened nature.

"I, um, I just realized that we can't feel her ki at all. And, well, um, she could be a lot stronger than we realize!" Yamcha stuttered.

"Kuso!" Gohan spat out. "That combined with her new found cold-hearted attitude will make her a deadly enemy."

The group finally agreed that they couldn't do anything until she came back. With an agreement to let the others know if Mahi appeared, they each went to their respected homes. Upon reaching his house, Vegita turned to Bulma and his children. "I'm going to go train." he announced. Without waiting for a response, Vegita took off towards the Capsule Corp. and his gravity room. He had decided that if Mahi showed up to kill him as she had been made to, he would be ready for her. But a surprise awaited him there that no one could have guessed.

'Someone is in there.' Vegita swore savagely as he faced the gravity room. Checking the settings, he couldn't believe his eyes. But who would be training at his level. Suddenly it dawned on him. 'Hai, it has to be.' he thought. 'That little bitch is training in my gravity room.' Angry, Vegita didn't even bother to knock, he simply opened the door and walked in. It only took him a second to adjust to the increase in gravity.

"So, you finally came." Mahi stated, her voice just as emotionless as before.

"How dare you think you can just waltz in and use my gravity room!" Vegita shouted at her. Yet he had to admit that he was amazed. She could have only been in the room a few hours. Yet she was effortlessly flying around, and completely controlling her shots.

"I came here because I needed to train under a new challenge. And because by training with you, I will not have to endure those pathetic humans who swim in emotion." Mahi explained, obviously bored.

"And why would that be?" Vegita questioned.

"Because, the humans around you already know how to treat a Sayjin warrior. They will not constantly question me. Nor will they annoy me as much as the others." This said, Mahi stopped and faced Vegita. "Once I told you that I knew why you are the way you are. Now do you understand exactly what I meant?"

"Hai, but then you told me you loved me." Vegita reminded her harshly.

"I did that to taunt you. I didn't feel it, but I knew that you wouldn't like me saying those words to you." Mahi snickered, a look of contempt on her face.

"Fine." Vegita countered. "I don't want you to love me anyway. But I will train with you. Even if you are no match for me."

"Not a match for you?" Mahi laughed. "We shall see how much of a challenge I am." Suddenly, she disappeared. Searching the room with his eyes as well as his ki, Vegita was unable to fine her.

"Shimatta!" he shouted. "Show yourself, and fight me, or are you scared?"

"But I am right here." Mahi whispered. He could feel her breath in his ear. But when he turned there was no one there.

'She couldn't possibly move that fast.' he thought.

"What's the matter, Ouji?" she taunted, her voice seeming to come from everywhere. "Can't you find a weakling mix-breed?"

From her position above him, Mahi smirked, looking very much like Vegita. 'This might prove to be my best idea yet.' she thought. She could see the coldness settle in Vegita's face, hardening his features.

"I am the Sayjin no Ouji and you, mix-breed, will respect me!" he shouted. He didn't know what was happening to him, He felt the coldness enter his heart. His emotions that he still denied were squashed to nothing. The baka onna, Bulma, had made him weak. But now he was strong again, and he would never let her conquer him that way again. 

To be continued...


End file.
